Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: You know, some people say everything happens for a reason. But i'm not entirely sure I agree with that statement. For example: What reason could there possibly be for me ending up in a city named after a guy calling himself Lord Death, and meeting a bunch of strange kids that go to a school where they fight these things called keshins? Well, I guess i'll find out soon enough...


**AN: okay I haven't written in quite a while so i'm sorry if it isn't the best. i'm also sorry it's so short, but either way i hope you enjoy!**

A sound soul… dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body…

Unfortunately for me, that's not the case. My body is worn, and my mind is shattered in more ways than one. I was dragged out of the only place I could call my home under a series of misfortunate events.

I'm currently walking through the deserts of Nevada, hot as shit and bored as hell, or vice versa. It's been like this for hours, days even. One foot in front of the other. Step by step, step by step…

I walked a few more minutes before looking up and seeing what I'd walked all this way for. There it was… Death city. It was sitting on the horizon, silhouetted slightly by the sun. A glimpse of hope flashed in my eyes, and with new found energy I ran straight ahead towards the city.

It was probably somewhere around four o clock when I was just meters away from Death city's gates. I slowly approached the entrance in fear of something happening. I don't really get why I was nervous either. I guess it's just the fact that the place is called DEATH city… yeah, not very welcoming. I carefully put one foot on the cobblestone street that started under the gate. When nothing happened, I fully walked into the city. In fully entering, I relax. That was ridiculously easy…

I began to walk casually down the street, and as I walked past buildings and shops I couldn't help but think '_this place better have some sour patch kids…_'

I began to wonder exactly where I was headed. I came here because honestly, I wasn't sure where else I should go. My parents had lived here before they moved to Japan. They told me a lot about it growing up, so I figured it was the best place to go. And now I'm just aimlessly wandering the cobble stone streets of Death City.

While I was walking I kept an eye out for any apartment buildings. It was pretty useless though because a) I have no money, and b) there is none available. What a drag… but I digress. Ok, I should start by getting a job, no… yes. Wait. I guess I should start by getting to know the people of this place instead. Yep, that's what i-

Shit!...ouch, my ass. I look up and see a weird kid with three white stripes on one side of his head, accompanied by two chicks standing behind him.

"oh, my! I'm terribly sorry! Let me help you." He said. He reached his hand out to help me up; I went to grab it when something inside my head screamed. The look in his eyes was irritating. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. While he was falling I punched him right in nose. He fell backwards, and the two chicks from earlier were all like 'kid!' and ran to aid him. They don't even know his name and they're following him like puppies? What the hell?

I stood up off the ground and dusted myself off while I watched them help him up. I got into fighting position when he looked at me. Then he held his hands out and said "Liz, Patty." The two girls next to him started glowing pink. Wait that looks familiar… oh, yeah! They're weapons! I'm one of those too!... oh, shit… they're weapons.

POW!

Ow…FUCK! Pistols to be exact. Those bitches shot me right in my side. So much for getting to know everyone. He shot again, aiming for my feet this time. I quickly dodged it with a back flip. He kept shooting again and again, and I kept avoiding again and again. Man, I wish I wasn't so dam tired. I guess that lack of sleep is finally starting to get to me. I gotta finish this fight, fast. I just had to punch him, but he shouldn't have looked at me like that. Every time I dodged a bullet I got farther away. People had cleared the streets, and some stopped to see what was going on.

If I wasn't so tired I could beat him no problem… maybe. I need to get close to him. I start running towards him, missing the odd purple bullets as best as I can. I'm about five feet away when a bullet hits my neck. I fall backwards and hit the ground. It hurts so much. I can't talk, so I can't tell the boy to stop and that I give up. He walks over to me, and I just lay here, in too much pain to move. I started crying at some point. I'm not quite sure if it's from the pain or that I'm about to die. Probably both. He stands above me, and I feel exhaustion settling in my limbs. He aims one of the guns for my head, and my vision blurs. I look at the barrel of the gun that's staring me in the face, my consciousness slowly slipping.

Oh, god. I don't wanna die. Please, please don't kill me. I never hear the gun go off as my world is encased in black.

**Is it good so far? please review.**


End file.
